The invention relates to improvements in dynamically balanced (rotationally symmetrical) rotary carriers which can be made of a metallic material and can be used as hubs or naves in vibration-damping torque-transmitting apparatus, e.g., in the power trains of motor vehicles to transmit torque from an output element (e.g., crankshaft) of a combustion engine to a rotary input element of a variable-speed transmission which transmits torque to the wheels of a motor vehicle.
It is already known to provide a carrier of the above outlined character with an axial extension having an external surface which supports a first element extending substantially radially outwardly of the axis of rotation of the carrier. It is also known to provide the just outlined conventional carrier with a second surface which is disposed radially inwardly of the external surface and is a press fit on a further element, e.g., a pilot bearing for the input element of the aforementioned transmission. One of the two elements is more sensitive to deformation than the other element.
A drawback of presently known carriers (e.g., hubs) of the above outlined character is that a part which is mounted on or in the carrier in rather close proximity to one or more fits (e.g., by pressing, welding, screwing and/or by resorting to further machining, such as embossing or chiseling) is likely to adversely influence the fits or accurately finished surfaces, particularly by bringing about at least partial deformation exceeding a value which is required to establish and maintain the desirable or necessary tolerances. This can create problems in connection with the mounting of one or more additional parts immediately adjacent or close to the deformed surface or surfaces of the carrier. In fact, the deformation can be so pronounced that one or more additional parts cannot be mounted on or in the carrier. Such problems can arise in connection with the assembly and installation of friction clutches and/or apparatus which are used to absorb or damp vibrations and/or to transmit torque between the output element of a combustion engine and the input element of a variable-speed transmission in a motor vehicle.